The Truth
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: Aware of being a cartoon character, Gumball tries to keep this from friends and family, since the truth is pretty hard to take in. But after being caught one day in the basement talking on the phone with a person who works on the show by Darwin, he's going to have to tell him the truth. Will Darwin take it well? (One-shot)


**Hey guys! Here is a story I've been wanting to do for a while now, since it's an interesting concept.**

 **It's basically this. What if Gumball was aware that he was a cartoon character, but Darwin doesn't, and eventually finds out?**

 **Okay okay, it's a bit cliché, but whatever.**

 **This story is basically an alternate universe sort of, where Gumball knows he's a cartoon, and is aware of literally everything.**

 **Quick note. REAL PEOPLE are used in this story, mostly just the people who work on the show. Just letting you know.**

 **Anyway, this story has A LOT of fourth wall breaks.. Since you know, awareness stuff.**

 **With that said, onto the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You're a cartoon. You're only just a cartoon.

This was the phrase, that Gumball often repeated in his head.

The thought did weird him out sometimes, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change that.

Yes, he was aware that none of the town Elmore, was in fact not real.

He knew about his creator, and the company that made what was his show.

Of course his mother was the one who gave birth to him, but his creator was truly the one who created him.

* * *

It was another day in Elmore, as Gumball and Darwin went home after a long day of fun adventures.

"Today was great!" Darwin said, a big smile on his face.

The two heard a cell phone ring, Gumball being the one to know where it came from.

He took his phone out and answered.

"Hello? Oh just one second."

He gave a glance at Darwin, before heading down to the basement, in order for nobody else to hear the conversation.

Darwin was confused, since this sounded unusual.

He sneakily followed his brother, who was unaware of his presence.

Gumball made it to the bottom of the stairs, while Darwin stood there almost all the way down, listening to the call.

"Okay, so what is it Mic? Huh? Oh yeah.. Sorry.. So what is it Mr. Graves?"

Darwin raised an eyebrow confused.

 _Who's he talking to?.._

"Oh, you're changing my design a little for season four? Okay! Thanks for letting me know!"

 _Design change?..._

"Yeah yeah, I remember the phrase, I'm only a cartoon, I got it. Okay bye!"

Gumball hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket.

Turning around to go back upstairs, a look of surprise and worry was on his face, as he noticed Darwin at the stairs, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Gumball who were you talking to?... And what was all that stuff I heard?.."

"I uh.."

Gumball was panicking, since Darwin wasn't supposed to know anything about this.

He sighed, now realizing this day was going to come eventually.

"Come here, there's something I need to tell you.."

Darwin came down the stairs farther, the door shutting behind him.

Gumball took a deep breath, since what he was going to explain might not make sense at first.

"Okay.. I'm going to be honest.. But.. Here I go.."

Darwin waited for his brother to continue, now eye-to-eye with him.

"Darwin.. We... We're... Sigh.. We're not real..."

"What?.."

"I know... It kinda sounds like I'm crazy, but it's true.. We're cartoon characters.."

"I... I don't understand.. What are you talking about?..."

Darwin had a look of confusion, trying to grasp what Gumball was saying, but couldn't.

"Remember all those weird moments.. Like when our voices changed?.."

"Yeah..."

"Well.. All of that is things that changed, or kind of.. Happened..."

"Is that why you were talking about that stuff on the phone?..."

"Yeah... They often call me so they can let me in on things.. Like what's going to happen tomorrow.. Or when I get a design change.. etc.."

"Who's... They?..."

Gumball sighed yet again, knowing this would be asked.

"They... Being the people.. That make our show.. Like our creator..."

"I still don't understand Gumball.. Are you saying that nothing's real?... And that... Everyone I know and love never existed?..."

Darwin had tears in his eyes, as he was desperately trying to process this.

"I know... It's a lot to take in.. But.. It's okay.. At least I'm not the only one that knows anymore.."

"Gumball?..."

"Yeah?.."

"What happens if it ends?..."

Gumball was a bit startled by this question, since he didn't exactly know either.

"Would... Would we just.. Disappear?... Into nothingness?..."

"I don't know.. But.. It's probably not that..."

"Would time just stop?... Would we just repeat.. To the very beginning again?..."

"I don't know what will happen... But I know we won't die..."

Gumball tried to reassure his brother about this, since this was still overwhelming for Darwin.

"Really?..."

"Really.. But.. You can't tell anyone else about this.. Okay?.. Do you understand?.."

Darwin nodded, a bit reluctantly.

"Yes.. I understand.."

"Come on.. We can go watch TV to calm our nerves.. Just.. Don't panic, everything's fine.."

"Okay.."

The two left the basement, and went to watch TV, as planned.

"Oh and Darwin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it too much, it's not that bad."

"Are you sure?.."

"Positive."

Darwin gave a smile, still a bit freaked out, but happy as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well there you go! This is only a one-shot, so there's no upcoming chapters.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **With that said, goodbye!**


End file.
